Bitch I am back and better than ever
by lObeyJayyl
Summary: A new beginning and a mysterious and powerful stranger...


Kagome pov ~~~

Ughhhh stupid Inuyasha making everyone walk till' they drop...I'll make him drop -que evil laugh- Besides I still have to study man I swear my school like seeing me fail just so they can laugh at my scores.

"Hey wench pay attention!" says lord pain in the butt

"what did you say again I zoned out..." I say annoyed

Then I see shippo crying and hiding behind kirara who also looks pissed as all hell.

"I said me and the gang have been talking and we are kicking you out cause you can't fight or keep up. Sango can ride my back and the monk can keep up at least by running."

For some reason I wasn't ad or crying I just gave them a look and said "That's ok besides I can do anything kikyo can do but worse right? HA! Bye people I used to know. Come on let's go to my era guys"

So we hopped on kirara's back and took off and I couldn't help the one tear that slipped out my eye when I looked back only to see my 'sister' smile after I had left... It's ok we will be back and stronger than I ever just watch...

TIMESKIP 1 YEAR~~~ (A/N sorry I suck at training scenes so yeah...)

Man after we went to my time my mom and grandfather were standing there saying they knew what happened...

FLASHBACK~~~

As I stepped out of the well with tiny kirara and shippo in my arms I say my mom and grandpa standing right in front of the well.

"You are finally ready o train my granddaughter and I have waited so long for this day." says gramps

"Mummy your kinda freaking me out care to explain the situation." I say

" What your grandfather means that we have been waiting for the day when you felt the ultimate betrayal but didn't feel sad. Along with and adopted son and loyal guardian."

I just stared at them confused. After that we all went through intense training in mixed martial arts, holy, demonic, stamina, nature, ect. During that time I learned that I was the queen of the gods (which is pretty big). So I had 6 forms...

First form was human I have thick black and silver hair that's in a bun, a curvy body, 36 DD breast, A silver/crystal dragon tattoo that starts on my right ankle and curls around my leg, stomach, and right arm. (it is incredibly sexy... trust me). I always have on a Black veil brides, Sleeping with sirens, Pierce the veil or Asking alexandria shirt on with ripped shorts or jeans on and some Nikes, Vans, Converse, or Jordan's and my black snakebite hoops on. My powers are priestess powers which are even stronger than my grandmother midoriko.

Second form holy I have sparkly white hair that's in a high pony tail and a silver halo. A white corset that is lace and silver designs. Silver leggings that show my nice backside if I do say so myself and for accessories My silver hoops and diamond snakebite hoops and not to mention my HUGE white fluffy wings. My powers are control over all heavens (like angels and stuff). I can also bring ANYONE back to life doesn't matter how long ago you died.

Third form demon form I have I have my black hair down ( which is to above my butt) And red eyes that creep you out. Blood red snakebite hoops. My outfit is a half top that says devil's princess in bloody letters. And my black skater skirt that shows of my belly button ring. For shoes I have 8 inch red bottom stilettos. My powers are that I can call demons from the underworld and send people to hell.

My forth form is the nature form. I have black hair with a greenish tint, half in a pony tail and half down straight. Silver snakebites and green eyes. My outfit is green converse and old tattered jeans and a crop top that says mother nature kicks ass. My powers are that I can control all nature and weather. Plus I can transform into part of any animal and take their powers.

My fifth form is the mythical form. I have purple air and black eyes. I have a black tutu and crop top that says bitch move I am to special for you. My powers are that I can turn into any mythical anima and or take their powers.

My final and most powerful form is the goddess. I wear a pure whit toga that goes mid-thigh And Sliver hair with diamond snakebites. My eyes continuously change color and I have all powers.

Kirara and shippo got forms to. Kirara only one form where can change to a human and has all the same powers plus she controls fire. She has black hair that goes mid-back and has cream colored highlights. She is my guardian, which means she keeps my from going to the dark side. She wears summer dresses, wedges and her nose is pierced.

And then shippo has all the same forms and powers as me just different clothes.

Shippo form one same types of shirts and ripped jeans and same shoes. With his hair in a pony tail

Shippo form two a white tuxedo and medium white fluffy wings. With his hair cut to above his shoulders and straight.

Shippo form three has black ripped jeans and a shirt that says bitch back up your messing up my sexiness and some black vans. with his hair short and spiked.

Shippo form four has him wearing jean overalls and some tattered green high top converse. His hair is the same as when we left.

Shippo form five is him in shorts that go just below his knee's and a shirt that says If I'm crazy imagine how crazy my mom is. His hair is straight down to the middle of hi back.

Shippo form six is him in a pure whit toga from the waist down and his hair in a high pony tail..

END FLASHBACK~~~

So yep now we are all going back starting this new adventure called life...

A/N: Ok so this is my first story YAY! And I would love is if you would comment on how it was give pointers and stuff like that... PM me if you have something private to say that you want to know or look forward to I will always reply. BTW mean comments will be shoved up your ass kay? BYE POTATEOS XD


End file.
